Dark the Dread Mage
by Darkraggs
Summary: adopted by GolanTrevize123, if you enjoyed this segment I recommend reading his fanfic Flesh
1. Ch1 The Arrival and the Night Elf

"Time for breakfast!" my mother cheered from the kitchen. I'm Dark, my dad is the famous black mage Raggedyandy, he's a tarutaru, and my mom Miah, she is a mithra. "Make sure you cast that spell Dark, last thing we need is for you to get in trouble. " She reminded. I inherited my mom's animalistic features and I am taller than almost all the tarutarus, but I still have all the traits they have, a black nose, short stubby limbs, and a chibi body. I casted a spell that partially changed my shape so I looked like a regular tarutaru.

"Mommy, I want my blanky!" cried my little brother. He's an eleven year old short human kid we found on the streets a few years ago.

"Hundred Fists!" shouted my sister. She is a mithra that was adopted too, just one year older than Taftafs. Her name is Fiona and she's training to be a monk then eventually a warrior and ninja or samurai. She started to pound Taftafs to a pulp. He started wailing and all the other shit he does every morning.

"Shut up! _Thundaga_!" I yelled and two were struck by a weak lightning bolt, barely scorching their clothes. They both cried for a moment then went to the kitchen table. We live in the Elvaan city of San'Doria, My dad lives in Windhurst now with my human step mom Angela (she's a bit of a hippie).

"Dark, no spells on your siblings! _Curaga,_" She scolded then the two were healed then we all ate breakfast.

"I'll be back later." I announced coldly. I casted a familiar teleportation spell.

"Hi Dark, me and Angela were going to go to the market, want to join us?" my dad offered. I shook my head.

"I was told you needed me for a different reason." I said bored.

He nodded slowly and said quietly "I'm retiring son, I'm done adventuring. Besides I'm sure you'd love to try it and your teleportation abilities are unmatched. Plus you are more powerful than me when I was in my prime"

I chuckled lightly and boasted, "That is true, I did kill a 'powerful' bomb with a weak fire spell and it usually takes you a medium fire spell or Burn and a weak spell."

He laughed heartedly at this and waved goodbye. I told him I was going to cross dimensions today, I found out how last year and I perfected it.

"Bye dad, take care." I told him. A tear rolled down his cheek and a black portal showed up. I jumped inside then I saw eternal darkness. Out of nowhere thousands of doors appeared with different patterns and such etched into them. One seemed to radiate with energies and magic that was somewhat similar to my own.

Reaching out I touched it then in a flash of light I was plummeting into an enchanted forest. "Crap! _Tornado!_" I shouted. A thin Tornado appeared and I slowly floated to the ground. When I landed I heard furious growls and roars. Looking around I noticed a bunch of bear-like creatures running at me with swords, bones, and other weapons. I grinned, there were about 20 total and a large black bear trying to stay far away from me, I mumbled _Firega _then all the creatures nearby and vegetation turned to ash and white flames covered the small area. The black bear was missing a leg, foot, and all the flesh on his back. An arrow whizzed through the air and penetrated his skull. I casted Invisible and a tall purple figure creped out of a bush, she was lean and slightly toned clad in small ragged leather clothes.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She jumped then started looking around, trying to find the source of my voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" she asked in fright as she drew an arrow. I chuckled at her response.

"I'm not that important and as for my location… I'm everywhere Lady." I replied. She growled lowly and attempted to hide herself. Unfortunately for her she was very visible, just clear like stain-glass.

"My name is Kimber; you are in Teldrassil, home of the night elves." She declared.

"A night elf, interesting… I'm Dark the Dread Mage." I introduced. I noticed a shallow cut along her thigh, it's been a long time since I fed on mana OR blood so I decided to toy with her a bit. I walked slowly to her side, still invisible, and licked the blood from the wound. She gasped blushed a deep violet. "I see you're cut, give me a second to heal you." I told her in a high-pitched voice, a trait almost all tarutarus had. Lights started to appear around me and I casted _Cure _on her. A purple glow surrounded her for a second then when it faded all her wounds were healed and she was clean.

My invisibility faded and so did the spell I casted earlier so there I was, standing at her side about knee high with cat ears and tail plus all the tarutaru traits making me look like a giant plush toy. She gasped then squealed, "Aw, it's so cute! Look at these ears!" while squeezing the life out of me. Thinking quickly I teleported just in front of her.

"You nearly killed me!" I yelled but she squatted down and started playing with my ears again, but stopped when she registered that I talked. She squealed then backed up while pointing at me and stuttering.

"_Chaos Bolt!"_ someone shouted. A ball of shadow magic was speeding in my direction and made contact.

"Dark!" she yelled concerned. However instead of doing damage to me I simply caught it and added my own magic to it, doubling its size, then tossed it at the assailant. A scream of pain was heard then a thud. We sped off to the source and found a human in a purple demonic robe standing with a large demonic creature lying at his feet with a giant hole going through its axe and chest.

"Kim are you alright? I heard you squeal." Asked the human. She nodded as I teleported behind the human and I started to heal the demonic avatar.

"Dark this is my friend Devilion; he's a Demonic Destructionist Warlock. Devilion this is Dark the Dread Mage." She explained. We shook hands firmly.

"How about a duel? We fight each other while our avatars attack themselves." I proposed. He grinned under his hood and nodded. "Summon a different one if you wish." I offered. He grinned and his Felguard phased out of existence then a green meteor crashed down but it took the shape of a giant made of what I'm guessing is Infernal Stone surrounded by acidic green flames. I grinned and summoned Shiva, the ice mistress. She was the same height as the creature but she levitated a few feet off the ground and the air seemed to drop in temperature. "Begin!" I shouted and started casting _Shadows, Stone skin, Ice Spikes, Blink, Reraise, Shell, _and _Protect_, while he was charging up a powerful spell. He casted _Chaos Bolt_ only this time it was a lot larger. I grinned and casted _Haste _on myself then I opened my mouth, as if I was going to eat his spell. I swallowed the shadow magic and added a bit of thunder magic to it before firing it again, only this time it was pitch black and fired like a beam that stunned him for a few seconds. Shiva was casting _Sleepga _and _Freeze II_ on the demon constantly; it was crumbling now with only a tiny flame left in its mouth. Me and the demon glowed purple for a second then it completely disintegrated and I dismissed Shiva. Devilion started naming curses but I was unfazed by it and casted a weaker form of _Tornado_ while his magic curses bounced off me, the spell covered him in cuts and gashes then he fell unconscious. I casted _Cure V _then_ Refresh_, so he was healed and would wake up.

He awoke and grinned and we said good fight. "If you show me what other demons you can summon I'll give you a special book my teacher gave me." I proposed.

"Sure," he replied. He summoned his imp, then the voidwalker, succubus, felhunter, Felguard, and the two mount demons then he used Metamorphosis. Each time he showed me a different demon then Metamorphosis that purple flash appeared. I already knew I was subconsciously recording his avatars. Afterwards I tossed him a black book with weird runes on it.

"But this is…" he started.

"I don't need it, plus I think that it'll help with that succubus of yours." I replied.

"What book is it?" Kimber asked.

"A book only lucky men and teens can dream about getting, they practically become gods among men after reading this book, but I don't know why you don't need this Dark" Devilion explained.

"Who would want to date a half-breed? Hell will freeze over before I get a girl, despite a certain power I have." I reasoned. Devilion was curious about what I said in the end. "Are you two headed anywhere?" I asked.

"We were going to Storm Wind, the human capital." Kimber declared.

"Great, lead the way." I recommended. I blew a whistle and a large heavily armored bird ran towards me. "Kage you ready?" I asked the bird. It chirped happily and squatted so I could mount it. "Kimber you can ride with Devilion." I suggested. The two helped each other mount a brown horse with flaming hooves, eyes, and mane. The trip was uneventful until we reached the gate to the Night Elf city that is.

"Halt!" a guard shouted. "You on the bird, show me your passport." She commanded.

"I would if I had one Miss, I usually teleport to where ever I wish but I'm unfamiliar with the area." I replied sheepishly.

She motioned two other guards over and instructed, "Search him!" out of my bags sets of food and items among other things were flying out as the two guards searched them. "What's this?" she asked when she picked up a bloodied black leather book.

"That's my medical journal with other things recorded in there as well." I replied as she started flipping through the pages. A sickening look crossed her features when she reached a certain section, might have been the autonomy section.

"Dismount Shorty, we need to search your clothes." She instructed. I sighed and hopped off my chocobo then the two guards started to search me like humans would search criminals. One of the guards whispered in her ear then she dismissed us.

"That was weird." commented Kimber. I laughed then all of my stuff hovered back into my bags tied to my armored bird and I remounted it.

"Let's go," I suggested. Devilion Nodded and we took off. The locals stared at me and started whispering as we rode through the city. "How much farther?" I asked.

"Under that tree then we take the Hipogryph and a boat to Storm Wind." Devilion explained. The tree in question was a massive risen stump with a purple light under the roots that raised the stump about twenty feet from the ground. I entered the light and after a few seconds we reappeared at a small building with a dock and a built walk way. Devilion headed towards the walkway and I could see a weird creature, it looked like a four legged deep green bird with deer antlers. Next to it stood another Night Elf but he was taller than all of us fully armored in yellow and white plate armor with a large pole arm on his back. The creature looked normal in my eyes but Kimber stared at the Hipogryph for a second.

"One Silver piece please." He stated. I dismissed Kage and shook my head at him with a sad look on my face. He turned his glance to Kimber and Devilion who were holding out their silver coins.

"Just a sec," I told them then a green runic circle covered the wooden floor and a large green harpie like creature appeared in the center, Garuda. "Ok mount up guys, I'm taken care of." I said. Garuda looked down at me; she had a long green pony tail made of feathers with artificial moth antenna, long green wings on her back, a pale green feminine body, and taloned hands and feet with a few layers of feathers surrounding them. She picked me up like a loving mother would to a child while the others mounted the creatures then we took off.

"Hey Dark, what is that?" Kimber asked.

"This is my second avatar, her name is Garuda: Mistress of the Wind." I explained.

"What else can you summon?" Devilion asked.

"I can summon an avatar of each element, same for spirits, dragons, clones, a demon, any animal god, magical beasts, and the dead." I replied. Both of them went silent at this. "I do go crazy in battle if I use my combat form and I usually don't calm down until it's over or I pass out." I explained.

"Why do you carry a sword and staff?" Kimber asked. For someone my size the sword I have on my back is a two-handed weapon and so is the staff. The staff was glowing an eerie green, but looked like a high quality wind staff other than that.

I grinned and said something my dad told me a lot when he was joking around, "Its' good training." and Kimber pouted and tried to focus on the task at hand. When we got there we landed on another wooden platform and there was a dock very close by and an innkeeper near the bottom of the ramp behind a counter.

"Welcome to Darkshore, ask me if you need anything and the docks are directly behind you." She greeted. Garuda disappeared behind me then a few winged imps appeared in her place with a sack of crystals and took off. She looked surprised when she saw this and looked at me. "Aw, look, at the little guy, he's so cute!" She squealed and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't… breathe… chocking…" I wheezed out. Kimber was trying to pry me from the crazy elf while Devilion laughed at me dying by suffocating in her breasts.

"Here, _Unending Breath_." He said then the magic started working then I could breathe again.

"Thanks Devilion," I told him when I escaped the innkeeper's grasp. "Wait a sec before we go anywhere, this summoning takes a bit longer than most." I stated then a purple rune circle appeared on the ground around me then a dark crystal materialized above my head and started morphing. After a few seconds it exploded in black sparks and a perfect copy of me stood next to me. "Have fun with the innkeeper, but don't do anything until we leave." I told the clone. It smiled brightly and hopped behind the counter by the innkeeper.

"Won't it disappear if you go too far away from the clone Dark?" Kimber asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Let's go," Devilion said. We mounted the horse and my bird again and went to the dock that jutted off to the left. A figure was stalking towards me but he seemed to be using a weak invisibility spell and I casted a spell to hold him still.

"Hello little thief," I greeted him. He had a shocked expression on his face and cancelled his invisibility. I laughed and released him. "You won't be able to sneak up on me with that invisibility so weak." I stated. He was in all black leather with two glowing daggers at his waist.

"Sorry I was just curious; I've never seen anything like you." He told me sheepishly.

I grinned and replied, "If you like cats or have a fetish for cat girls you'd LOVE the city my dad is from." then we all chuckled and the boat started heading towards the city. "Hey Devilion, how long will the ride take?" I asked.

"About two to three days tops. The sleeping quarters are on the first floor below the deck." He replied. I nodded and went to look for a room.

"Is Kimber in a room already?" I asked. Devilion nodded. "Hey thief, what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Hayate," he replied.

"Mine's Dark." I told him and went into the ship. As I looked around I saw a few guys on the ground floor getting drunk and flirting with the female crew or playing poker I walked onto the first floor and when I opened the first door what I saw I will never forget. Inside the room was Kimber, but what shocked me was she was putting on a shirt then she immediately covered her chest and let out a loud girly scream upon noticing me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut and went into the room across from her. "What a day…" I muttered and lay down on the bed.

"Everyone get up, this is an emergency!" Someone boomed. I checked my magic watch and it said 6:30 A.M. Darks Day facing 30 degrees North East. What could be important enough to wake me up before seven? "There is an assassin on board!" the voiced yelled again. I groaned and got off the bed. An assassin? That's just peachy. I got off the bed and casted my transformation spell again into a regular tarutaru but this time I had a droopy violet witch hat on top my head.

"Why would there be an assassin be on board? I'm tired of all this crap." I asked soon as I exited the room. The yelling man had a captain's staff in his hand and was in full body armor with two curved blades strapped to his waist.

"We are escorting the princess of Storm Wind, that answer your question, Fatty?" He explained. I grinned and a small blue armored dragon appeared and pounced on the captain.

"Down Lady, we need this captain to order the crew." I told the dragon, the scaled beast growled then reluctantly flew off of the captain then disappeared.

"You dare attack a captain you fat elfish gnome?" he spat.

I grinned and replied, "Lady doesn't like it when I'm insulted and she does a lot more than breathe fire and bite." and the captain looked angry.

"What is going on?!" a feminine voice asked. I looked towards the source and saw a beautiful human girl, about 17 from the looks of it, in priest robes and a large staff in her hand that had a large blue crystal on the top.

"This short guy took down the captain with one blow of his companion, Princess" One of the crew members told her.

"I'm not short! I'm actually a bit tall for your information!" I argued. All of a sudden they all laughed then I bashed my staff into the man's head then he went flying across the hallway and crashed through the stairs. Everyone stopped laughing and gawked, he didn't hit the floor until he hit the stairs.

I put my staff back on my back and crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. "It seems you are quite a nasty hitter, Captain what will we have to do about my stay since the assassin knows a way into my room?" she asked.

"We will move you into a room with one of your guards." He said. I turned around and was about to go back to bed until I felt an evil aura and the captain said, "It seems Shorty has volunteered, I hope you have a good stay." and that made me go stiff for a second.

"Alright, and check to see if that man is breathing." She replied. I sighed and entered the room again then I started casting a spell that took quite a few minutes to cast. There was a bright flash then the room changed into my old room back home. In the middle of the room was a moogle doll, in the back was a fire place, a few bookcases with nine decorative eggs on top, a massive Easter egg in the corner, a massive bed, an egg buffet next to the fire place, three small national trees next to the window, a plague on the wall, four paintings, a desk, and a small chair. On the ceiling there was a chandelier that had a bunch of elemental shards and crystals on it, illuminating the floor under it. A few minutes later the princess entered the room with two crew members carrying a medium sized chest. "What is all this?" she asked in awe. I pointed to the corner next to the large egg and they set it down beside it.

"I used magic to link my room back home with the room on this ship." I told her. She started looking around my room and noticed a small airship I kept on a cabinet next to the fireplace. If you looked at it you could see that the model's propellers were spinning lazily on their own.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's an airship I built." I replied.

"You are an engineer?" she asked.

"You could say that." I answered. Back in my world I was well known for being an excellent crafter and my gift of teleportation. "Get some rest Princess, you will need it." I suggested. She nodded and looked around but spotted only one bed.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked confused.

"The bed is king sized for elves so I guess we can share it if you want." I told her. She blushed a bit and got in the bed.

"Ok, we can share it." She said barely above a whisper. I grinned and morphed into an Elvaan before getting in the bed with her. She gasped and started blushing red as a tomato when she saw my bare muscular chest. "W-what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Going to fool the assassin," I replied. She turned away from me and drifted into a peaceful slumber then an odd smell invaded my nostrils.

The two crew members kneeled in front of the captain and he commanded them to report what they saw. "When we entered the room the atmosphere was different and it radiated magic, the room seemed a lot larger with many decorations and books. There was also a fireplace in the back and a rather massive bed. We could see the handle of a trap door beneath the rug in the middle. His chandelier seemed to radiate energies like a shaman's and a bit of shadow magic as well." One of them reported. The caption looked at him strangely then stared off into the distance.

I awoke late in the night, someone had picked the lock on the door and was about to open it. I opened an invisible portal in front of the door and entered it just before he noticed me. He looked in and what he saw was a bare room with the princess on the bed but when he crept in the room suddenly morphed into an abyss. He started panicking and yelled out "Who's there?!" then I appeared with a dark look on my face.

"Your death," I answered coldly and unsheathed my katana and started to torture the assassin while he cried and screamed for mercy. I would have none of it and soon grew tired then I beheaded him. "What a waste." I muttered. I returned to the room and went back to sleep, all his items and his spell book were now in my dimensional storage.

I awoke early and looked at my Bastokian Clock Egg and it read 7:00 A.M. then I drew a runic circle and waited for my scouts to return. After a few minutes five imps jumped out of the runes, each with a rolled up parchment and empty messenger bag but two of them had another item in their hand. I took the parchments and unrolled them revealing extremely skillfully drawn maps. Then two of the imps gave me the items they collected. They looked like trinkets, one was a blue and gold lion head and the other was an odd thing, it looked like an upside down red tear with barbs and a circle in the center.

The princess started to stir so I pocketed the items and morphed into my tarutaru form. "Good morning," She told me in her tired state.

"Morning, I already took care of the assassin this morning." I informed her.

"Please don't call me Princess, my name is Sophia." She requested.

"Alright Sophia, are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and a few fish appeared in my hand. "I'm Dark," I told her.

She smiled and asked, "How did you turn into a High Elf last night?"

"I'm actually a shape shifter in case you were wondering; this is one of my forms I use while traveling." I explained. She nodded slowly then started spacing out with a blush on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raggedyandy, were is Dark at?!" my mother screeched.

"He's out on an adventure." He replied nervously. I had asked him to keep the part about my dimensional travels a secret.

"Then why is his Link Pearl not working?" she asked.

"The area he is in most likely cuts off the Link Shell communication." He replied swiftly. My mother growled and my little siblings looked sad. "Oh I almost forgot, he made something for you and Abigail before he left." He told them trying to brighten the mood. He handed Mom a hexagonal prism with a different colored pearl in each corner and Fiona a small cube with a pearl in each corner.

"What is this?" Mom asked.

My dad shrugged and replied, "He said they allow you to change jobs like a Moogle but this is portable. Fiona can use the other two pearls when she gets powerful enough." making Fiona beam and my mom looked astonished

"Dark got nothing for me?!" Taftafs wailed. Annoying little brothers are pests.

"No, he said that you need to be less spoiled." Dad said jokingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Sophia? Hey!" I shouted in her face waving my hand urgently. She snapped out of her trance and shrieked when she saw how close we were. I sighed and jumped over to the fire place waiting for the fish to finish cooking.

"What are you exactly Dark?" she asked.

"I'm a talented mage and summoner with an excellent fighting style. Being a shape shifter also helps." I replied.

"Exactly how talented are you in shape shifting?" She asked.

"I can make more limbs, weapons, make any part of my body larger, a flock of crows, into a psychic, and make a hard shell around my body." I replied. She started spacing out with a deep red blush and a minor nosebleed. My eye twitched. Great, we have a perverted princess. A thin zap of electricity shocked her slightly and she yelped.

"What was that for?!" she screamed.

"For spacing out, and you look cute when you're mad." I answered with a smile on my face. "This boat is going too slow." I muttered and wobbled out of the room. I walked out on the deck and I summoned a winged imp and sent it to look for Storm Wind then headed to the rooms.

"Dark, can you come here for a second?" Kimber called from her room. I wobbled over to her and nodded.

"What do you wish to discuss Kimber?" I asked.

"Um, about last night…" She started.

"Do you want me to forget about it?" I asked.

"Uh no, please don't tell anyone what you saw." She replied. I nodded and she smiled brightly and started to hug me in a death grip. I casted Unending Breath then hugged her back.

"Hey Kimber what are these?" I asked holding the two odd trinkets to her.

"The lion head is an Alliance Battle Grounds transporter; I think the red one is the Horde version." She explained. "But how did you get a hold of them?" she asked.

"I had a few imps mapping the area and they brought back these." I explained.

"All hands on deck! A dark portal opened on the sea!" the captain shouted. I ran to the deck and looked at it. Looks like my imp found the city.

"It's okay Captain, steer the ship into it. This one will take us to Storm Wind." I explained. He looked at me skeptically but did as I requested. There was a flash when we entered then we were at the Storm Wind port. Most of the crew was muttering then my imp swooped down to my feet and started chattering and faded out of existence. I went down to my room and saw the princess lightly sleeping on the bed next to a plate of fish skeletons. I went into my Elvaan form and awoke her. "We are here Sophia." I told her. She rose up a bit and smiled.

"Wait we are here?! Did I sleep for that long?!" she asked in shock. I laughed then explained the situation and one of her guards walked in to escort her to the keep.

"Dark, c'mon," Devilion yelled from the deck. Forgetting to change back into a tarutaru I ran up on deck.

"What now?" I asked impatiently. Without looking at me he mounted and Kimber got on his horse.

"We have to go; maybe we can get something down about your current armor." He replied.

"My armor is just fine!" I yelled back and chased them on my armored bird. When they stopped in front of a building packed with people.

"This is the Auction House, Kimber and Dark, look around and tell me what you want." He told us. I started looking around and noticed a lot of cool looking armor but they all had really bad enchantment bonuses. I looked towards Kimber who was looking at the bows and leather armor. I finally came across some scrolls and looked through them. All of this stuff is crap. Weapon Enchant Berserking? Boring! I moved on to the metals and crystals. There were plenty of Titansteel and building materials around. A few of my Wind, Fire, and Thunder crystals should work for building something. I looked at a gold coin being handed to an auctioneer and reached into in to my pocket. I pulled out a Fire Crystal and a bunch of gold items I had from my world and smelted them into the amount of gold needed for the metal.

"Hey Miss, Is this enough for the Titansteel?" I asked an auctioneer holding up both hands with a pile of gold coins. She looked beside me and saw that I grabbed all the Titansteel in the building. Her eyes widened and she counted the gold.

"Surprisingly yes, what are you going to do with all that Titansteel?" she asked.

"It's a secret." I replied and dragged the mountain of Titansteel out of the auction house. The mountain was almost not an exaggeration. It took me a few trips to drag all my metal out of there. I started casting a spell then all the Titansteel went into my dimensional storage. I turned back into my tarutaru form and reentered looking for my two companions. Kimber was in and out of the dressing rooms with different leather armors before settling on a studded leather harness, cloth shoulder pads, a battered jungle hat, a glowing dagger, a leather subligar, long leather steel toe boots, long studded leather gloves and a long bow with sharp arrows.

"How do I look?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, you look great." I answered. Devilion shook his head and paid the Auctioneer the money for the armor.

"Kimber, how about you and Dark try to find you a pet?" Devilion suggested. Kimber looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Pwetty pwease?" she begged. I sighed and gave in.

"So what kind of pet do you want Kimber?" I asked.

"I want a strong panther." She chirped.


	2. Ch2 Warsong Glutch and the Blood Elf

"I think I know where to get one, follow me." I instructed. We left the auction house and we went deep into the woods surrounding the city. "Wait here," I instructed. She nodded and I went a bit farther away from her. After I felt safe a dark blue runic circle coated the ground. I started chanting in a foreign language for a few minutes and a small kitten appeared in the center of the circle. It looked at me in curiosity then a massive blue tiger image appeared above it for a second then it drained into the kitten. The kitten's fur darkened to a deep blue with navy blue tiger stripes and a light yellow underbelly, his eyes were a bright blue. I slowly made my way back to Kimber making sure the kitten is following. "Hey Kimber here's a runt I found." I lied. She saw it and started to hug it to death but then it scratched her making her jump up and let it down. The kitten was looking at Kimber with hunger and interest. Kimber looked mad and started casting Tame Beast on the reincarnation of the tiger animal god. It was about to attack her but I casted Bind on it making it stay in place. Kimber's spell finished casting and the kitten's posture switched from aggressive to friendly. I canceled my spell on the kitten and it jumped into Kimber's arms.

"What are you going to name it Kimber?" I asked.

"Aqua, I'm calling him Aqua." She replied scratching behind his ears.

"Let's see what he can do." I suggested. Aqua jumped from Kimber's grasp and turned invisible. I had to use magic to increase my senses to find him and I barely dodged his pounce from behind. He started turning as he landed and ran straight at me with the intent to kill. I wasn't surprised until he grew larger and more feral-like the second time he pounced. His fur was on end, is eyes were purple and in slits, his fangs were like a saber tooth tiger's, and his claws were longer with a purple glow. I dodged the pounce but he grazed my shoulder with a claw then I felt poison flooding my system, thinking quickly I casted Sleep on Aqua and Poisona on myself. "Looks like he has poisonous claws, he's a strong beast." I told Kimber. Aqua turned into his kitten for and woke up.

"Hey Dark do you want to try doing a Battle Grounds with me?" she asked.

"Sure, touch the trinket." I replied holding out the lion head trinket. She touched it and we saw a flash of light before it faded and we were in a flag room of some sort. There were two entrances that were closed, a floor above, and to our left there was a small room that stuck out the wall that had a flat roof and a tunnel next to the roof. There were a few other people and a blue flag behind us.

"Okay everyone will follow me when the gates open and we will win, for I am the almighty Brian Lightcleaver." boasted a human in chain mail. On his back was a large wooden hammer that was glowing yellow. He's definitely rookie paladin.

"How about we use a strategy instead of following an arrogant fool?" I suggested bluntly. Kimber started giggling and the others laughed. Long range attackers attack those in the middle of the field, healers would stay near the back, and the melee would attack up close. For getting a flag we'd send a group of five, two hunters, a melee to take the flag, a healer, and a spell caster. The gates raised and we rushed out there. I looked and noticed all of the other team was exiting in a sing file formation. Too easy, I channeled some wind magic and fired t at them. The effect was instant, all but three of them dropped dead from a shot through the heart. The last three people somewhat surprised me, they were zombies. Thinking quickly I charged up some fire magic and fired a beam of it at the entrance. Once it cleared I noticed one of them was panting with a few burns and bits of ice falling on the ground. All of a sudden all the people I killed reappeared on top a cliff next to the entrance unharmed. I saw a few hunters on my team at the bottom of the cliff so I sent a massive blast of thunder magic at the group on the cliff, frying them. I looked and saw everyone attacking the three zombies in their formation. The hunters backed up a bit from the cliff and armed their gun and bows for when the other team appeared again. When they did they were killed in a storm of bullets and arrows.

Another undead walked out of their base entrance and started casting spells that made everyone run around in fear while an imp attacked the hunters. I grinned and morphed into an Elvaan with my special pole arm Cursed Relief. On the blade there were two runes, on one side it was a rune that put a curse that inflicted massive damage when removed or when it wears off, and the rune on the other side of the blade removes curses. I charged at the undead and I horizontal swing and I used my momentum to keep spinning and sliced his legs at his knees. He looked shocked as his torso slid apart and his exposed knees turned to dust.

The imp he controlled faded away and then I heard a bunch of screams. The other team had gotten behind the hunters and was fighting them off despite the hunter's pets attacking their backs. On the cliff were a cow-like person and large blue elf-like person with tusks healing their team. Thinking fast I channeled wind magic into my weapon and swung, the magic sliced them in half then I ran into their flag room. Their base had parts of it that looked like a saw mill and I grabbed the flag from their abandoned flag room and turned into a large hawk. Lifting the flag with my taloned feet I soared up into the sky and took off towards my team's flag room. Arrows started going high in the air. I had to be careful because they were getting too close for comfort. I heard a loud boom like a canon then a searing pain in my abdomen. My form started plummeting down to the earth. Then I heard Kimber shout, "Dark!" and I swooped back up into the air!

I saw spiders launching themselves in the air towards me while vultures trailed behind me. One of the massive spiders nicked my wing and a vulture tore out a few tail feathers. Ice magic started to pour off of me in waves, freezing the spiders and the vultures when they go close enough. After a while they stopped coming and instead balls of magic of all kinds were flung at my form. I grinned and teleported to our flag room. The horde flag dissolved when it connected with the blue alliance flag and a loud horn was heard.

I changed into an Elvaan mage clad in red and gold robes complete with a hood and blood red gloves. In my hands a large scarlet staff lied with a copper crescent moon at the top and a large red gem afloat in the middle. I slung the staff over my shoulder and calmly strode out of the flag room. "Identify yourself," a feminine voice commanded. I turned slightly and saw a paler version of an Elvaan with glowing green eyes shakily pointing an armed bow at me with a glazed yet determined expression on her face. The way she spoke allowed me to figure out her language was different from the official languages the alliance used.

I smirked and replied, "Dark the Dread Mage, and why are you looking at me with intense hunger?" then she lowered her bow when she heard I "spoke" orcish.

"Sorry, I have been neglecting my need to feed on mana." She answered. A panther stalked around the corner and walked over to her mistress. "My name is Autumn Magestorm." She introduced. I have seen a few others of her kind getting killed by me and Autumn has a larger chest and behind than most humans do, where as the others of her kind barely have chests and round behinds.

"If you want I have a scroll that can teach you how to drain mana from a distance." I offered. She looked surprised and excited.

"May I have it Dark?" she asked. I chuckled at her response and tossed a scroll of the spell Aspir to her. She caught it easily and smiled. Autumn has flawless light tan skin, red-orange wavy hair that curled at places giving her a sexy and seductive look. For armor she was wearing elbow length brown leather gloves, matching boots, light red skin-tight leather pants with gold patterns, her chest armor did nothing to conceal her bust and it looked like either her breasts would spill out or the vest would explode. Attached to a studded leather belt on her waist was a thin dagger.

"Nice panther, may I check her?" I asked. She looked confused but nodded slowly. I squatted next to the creature, the first thing I noticed were the faded marks of a druid on its front limbs. I was intrigued by this, but didn't focus on that, this cat was a female from the way she smelled, and was very well built and fed. "She is in top shape, that's good." I informed.

"Her name is Diana, I found her when I was out lost after training." She explained.

"Great name, well let's get this over with" I said. I then trapped her and the panther in an illusion before teleporting to the horde flag room and taking their flag for the second point. When I got the last of the three flag points Autumn broke out of the illusion and grabbed my arm then used her trinket to exit the Battle Grounds.

"Welcome to Silvermoon City, Dark." She greeted.


	3. Ch3 Enter: the Troll & Orgrimmar

**A/N: i don't own WoW or FFXI, i just own this fanfic, a few of the characters in WoW, and the noobs on WoW**

I looked around confused, the room we were in looked like a living room of a home, there were paintings along the dark blue walls, floating crystals that produced light, a round table with a few tall cushioned chairs, a hallway, and a few doors.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my home." She answered.

"I uh, wanted to get to know you better. Could you remove your hood please?" she asked. I sighed dejectedly and pulled the hood down. My hair was pitch black and reached my neck in layers of flat spikes. My eyes are dark brown and my skin was a deep tan, like most elvaans. "Handsome," she murmured and slowly headed towards me as if in a trance. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed flush against me. She turned her head slightly and bit the side of my neck then I felt a little bit of my mana drain, about enough to cast the weakest of stone spells, before she lapped up the blood and released me. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your mana is pouring off of you and I just couldn't resist it." She explained.

"You didn't take a lot from me so it's ok." I reassured her. Her skin looked a little better and she looked healthier after she drained some of my mana. She smiled and hugged me in thanks.

"Dark, where are you?" Kimber's voice said, looks like they have that telepathic communication here too.

"Hey Dark do you want to go to Orgrimmar real quick?" Autumn asked.

"Sure, let me morph into something more appropriate for traveling." I answered. She looked at me oddly then gasped as I morphed into a tall lean elvaan in slacks, black hiking boots, light red vest, and a pair of daggers strapped to my belt; I was easily the size of an orc at full height.

"You can shape shift?" she asked in awe. I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Just a sec, I need to grab my bags." She answered and entered one of the rooms. After a few minutes she came back with a large sack on her back. "I'm ready, let's go." She stated and headed towards the front door I followed her and I saw a massive city full of magic, a pink sky, and the buildings were all red, white and gold. Large machines powered by crystals patrolled the city. I let out a sharp whistle and a large armored raptor appeared. It had piercing slit red eyes, large yellow teeth, black claws and horns, dark purple armor, and goldenrod scales. I hoisted Autumn on its back and I got on behind her.

"I'll steer and you tell me where to go." I instructed. She nodded and pointed to the path next to an odd building packed with people. "Is that the Auction House?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess you can look around and buy a few things before we go." She answered.

"Thanks, watch Bloodfury for me." I told her as I dismounted. I looked around in the item enchantments and materials section a bit before settling on a bunch of Brilliant Spellthread, some Frosthide Leg Armor, a few blue prints of weapon chains, all the Titansteel, all the gold bars, measuring tape, a few Eternal Belt Buckles, a few enchantment scrolls, a bunch of dyes, a lot of Arctic Fur, and a load of Heavy Knothide Leather. I then walked over to blue prints for different leather armors and took one of each. I checked the weapons and bought 1,000 Saronite Razorheads. After putting the items in my dimensional storage I hopped back on my raptor and asked Autumn, "Were do I have to go?" she shrieked then pointed at a tall opening in a wall then I made the raptor zoom towards it. In a few minutes we reached a building you could only enter from a red carpet covered ramp. "Bye Blood," I whispered to the raptor as we demounted at the base of the ramp. The raptor disappeared and we casually walked up the ramp and into the building.

After using a blimp just outside the ruins we were teleported to we reached Orgrimmar, capital of the Horde. The city itself was carved out of the stone that made the surrounding mountains and full of people of all shapes and sizes. "Hey elfy, I bet ya can't beat meh in a duel." A troll challenged. I sighed and rode to the auction house with Auttumn.

"Hey Auttumn, this'll take just a second ok?" I told her.

"OK Dark, make sure you kick that troll's butt when you finish." she replied jokingly. I chuckled and went into the building, shoving my way thought the large building over to the metals. The amount of titalsteel in this Auction House were rather large. I sighed and used a fire crystal to melt down the rest of the gold into coins for purchasing. Then something caught my eye, I went over to the potions section and looked over few concoctions. A few speed potions, some mana and health potions, and some rage potions. I grabbed all the Titansteel and the potions i needed then took them to the auctioneer. He looked at me with a surprised look when i brought him the items and the gold but gave hem to me anyways. I thanked him and went back to Auttumn with the items. "You have enough metal Dark?" she asked sarcastically. I chuckled and pulled out a few crystals and a fire cluster. "What are you doing?" she asked. I summoned some leather from my demensional storage then a few bars of titansteel and put them with the crystals. The fire cluster glowed then all the materials turned into a small morphing ball of molten lava. After a few minutes it took the form of a sword and sheath.

"I think I'll call this sword Hayate." I said pulling the fine katana from its sheath. The blade wa an ebony black with a violet edge and the hilt was white with a red streak down the middle and a shiny standard rectangular gaurd. The sword was light and rather thin, indicating it was made for quick attacks rather than blocking. "Let's go find that troll." I suggested taking Auttumn off of the raptor. The raptor faded out of existance as usual then we went back outside the gates of Orgrimmar where the troll was leaning against a wall, smirking. I grinned and my armor morphed, upon my head was a metalic dragon helmet, a combat robe with metal plating adorned my chest, cloth gloves extended to my elbows, a thin metal plate covered the back of my hands and forearms, loose leather pants covered me from the waist down with the exception of my combat boots. "Bring it," I challenged.

The troll grinned and a massive spider phased into exhistance then she pulled out a large bow and jagged arrows. I relaxed and casted Haste then Shadows and Third Eye on me. The spider charged at me then it split in two with me behind the corpse. The troll looked shocked and i took the chance to cast Slow on her. In my eyes she slowly looked pissed and drew an arrow in slow motion then fired an acidic green arrow my way. I tilted my head to the right and the arrow wizzed by my head. "_Miekyo Shusie, Ultimate Dodge, Mighty Strikes,_" I muttered, I suddenly felt a massive power surge and I charged at the troll with extreme speeds. She had to time to react as I rammed her with my shoulder followed up by an upwards slash making her go up in the air. "Sword Art number 5: Blade Dance" I said and I became more flexable. She started to fall so I turned and jumped into the air and flew past her, sword out stretched. She crashed into the ground and rolled for a few seconds then collapsed, a massive amount of gashes appearing all over her body. She shakily took a potion to her lips and drank, the gashes becomming only small scratches. I sighed and turned towards her. Her hands started to glow then her arrows became faster but they were still too slow. I grinned and charged at her. "**Tachi: Gekko**" I said aloud and swung in a full circle. A red moon was projected just above her head and a massive metal ring formed around me and half way through the troll's stomache. She dropped to the ground, unconsious.

"You did it! You beat her!" Autumn shrieked with joy. I flung my helmet off and stretched a little bit. Auttumn ran up to me with a broad smile on her face then hugged and kissed me. I was shocked mored than anything. Auttumn realized what she did and jumped off shouting in fear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just the spur of the moment, I swear!"

I started blushing and replied, "It's ok, I kinda liked it actually. We need to get this troll some medical attention." shocking Auttumn. I lifted the troll over my shoulder and my armor morphed into what I was wearing before the battle. "Lead me to an Inn please." I politely stated. Auttumn nodded shakily and I followed her back into the populated city. "One room with two beds please." I requested.

"That'll be one gold," she stated in a bored tone. I handed her the money and she gave me a key to the room. Auttumn was looking nervous and blushing like mad. I looked around when we entered the room, there were two beds, a small kitchen and bathroom and a few paintings on the wall. I placed the troll on the bed and casted Erase on her. We started to hear her labored breathing then I cut open her armor down the middle.

"Can't you just turn into a priest and heal her?" Auttumn asked.

"Actually the ability I used to take her down interferes with one's ability to heal." I replied. She looked confused then my hands started to glow a light purple and I started to rub the massive gash on her stomach and the wound slowly closed. I healed up the rest of the wounds on her torso, careful making sure I didn't touch her chest fearing Auttumn would misunderstand my motives. Next I pulled the ruined leather armor off of her body and rolled her on her back and healed her there as well. I quickly rid her arms of the ripped and torn leather then healed her arms up as well. I blushed lightly as i cut her pants then I noticed her legs were broken and bruised. Auttumn watched as I slowly massaged the troll's legs and the wounds closing. Her feet had a few scratches and small cut so I healed that too. "I'm done." I told her. I looked at her foot again and pressed on a spot between the joints on her feet then the troll jumped up in alarm.

"What did ya do?" the troll shrieked.

"I healed you, you should be grateful I didn't leave you to die. I had to cut the armor off of you in the process though." I answered coldly. The troll growled and I just ignored her and started drawing runes on the section of the wall between the beds. I started channeling magic to the runes while chanting then the runes warped into a plain wooden door. I opened the door and it revealed my mog house just as it was before. "I'm tired, good night girls." I said coldly and shut the door. I sighed and crawled into bed then shifted into my original form and fell into a dreamless slumber.

I started to toss and turn in the bed, I was hearing loud noises comming from the other room and occasionally some thumps. I grumbled about crazy people and yanked open my door to see an unusual sight. Auttumn shrieked and threw a blanked over them. A second later the troll's head popped out of the covers looking around annoyed then her eyes settled on me. "Who's da' shrimp? I don' think we wanted an audience" she remarked. I was still in shock from a moment ago and didn't notice what the troll was saying. Auttumn was blushing a deep scarlet and looking away from us. I slowly backed up into my room and tried to get some sleep.

The morning went by in silence. The troll looked bored while me and Auttumn looked nervous while we ate some bacon the troll had cooked. "Auttumn, I ta talk to ya for a minute." The troll said walking out of the room. Auttumn sighed and followed her to the bathroom. I heard some yelling so I went to that door then listened. "Why do ya keep starin at dat elf? Dat's all ya have done since I woke up yesda day! Last night ya sounded like a troll in da heat!" The troll yelled.

"It's because I like him. It's not my fault I have urdges!" Auttumn shouted back.

"Why an elf? Dem taurens and trolls are bigga den any elf I've slept with." she questioned.

"Lulu I love him for who he is. If you are wondering about the sex he is a shape shifter so he could be bigger than giants if he wanted to. I love him because he's kind, humble, caring, and understandding. I don't care about his looks!" Auttumn shot back.

"So he's a shape shifter, maybe we can take a ride on dat big voodoo pole of his" Lulu suggested jokingly. Love... a memory played in my mind. I was running in a field with a girl tarutaru named Clementine near a stream. Earlier that day I had killed most of the roddents for furs and gotten rid of the monsters so it was rathar peaceful. She was forced to be a prostitute by her parents when I found her in a bar when I was looking for my alchoholic magic instructor Mr. Cinnamin. She was wearing a pink Festive Yukata and I was wearing a blue one with a blue mantigora cap while we strode through the field. She tripped and we rolled on the green grassy grounds laughing like little children. When we stopped she rolled on top of me then kissed me and whispered a quick 'I love you' then she hugged me. I sighed and hugged her back then I felt a sharp pain in my back and a warm liquid soak my yukata. I gasped and saw the glee and bloodlust in her chocolate brown eyes

"Hehe, take that you peice of garbage! Now you die!" She told me then brought her arm up to stab me again. I was in shock, I thought Clementine loved me but she wants to kill me instead! That insolent wrench! She was about to stab me but I went berserk and grabbed her wrist. I heard a sickening crack then her loud and pained scream. I grinned in satisfaction and tore the blade out of her hands. She started to whimper then I casted Bind and Gravity on her so she would stay still and the torture could start. To her horror I cut the bottom part of her clothes off but she was surprised when I didn't touch my pants then she saw my eyes. In the reflection on her eyes I had a sickening grin with slit red and yellow eyes. I eyed the blade then I lookd at her womanhood. She shifted her attention to the blade and watched as I pushed it in the direction of her womanhood. She tried to squirm and move away and could barely shake her head instead. The knife went in her to the hilt then I yanked the blade upwards, the knife had cut through her pussy and left it a massive bleeding mess.

"Why so serious Clementine? Let's put a smile on that face!" I stated scaring her to no end. She was breathing really fast. She had been cut open where she had been abused many times and now she wishes it was a bad dream but she knew this was real. I knelt beside her and traced her face with the blade making her scared even more despite the extreme agony. I used my finger to find the joint where the jaws met then I stabbed, dislocating her jaw, then yanked the blade through her cheek to her mouth and did the same to the other side of her mouth. By now she was screaming so loud it was making me go deaf so I cut out her vocal cords and ripped her lower jaw from her face. I cut the clothing on her front then I skinned her stomach and chest. She was writhing now then I poked her stomach with the tip of the knife. Her stomach acid leaped out and sprayed all over her like a murkey and bloody fountain then she looked at the spraying fluids and fell limb. My eyes turned to a clouded black then her body turned to ash. There was a small blue sphere in the ashes. I grinned, it looks like she didn't return to her home point in time. I grinned evilly at the sphere then I held my hand over it and it burst into black flames. Her soul will be in hell for all of eternity and in this case her soul will NEVER die.

I felt anger rising from hearing Auttumn confess her feelings about me to that troll Lulu. That old memory was rather painful and now I didn't believe in love anymore. It is an illusion created by the mind used for foul trickery and lies! I put up a calm mask then strode to my room and closed the door. "Dark where are you?" Kimber's voice screeched again.

"I'm in the city Orgrimmar, don't worry I'm fine." I replied in my mind.

"Orgrimmar! Are you crazy? You will be killed! Get out of there, I don't want to loose you!" she stated. She sounded frightened and scared for me, that's unusual.

"I'll head on out soon, I just need to get a few more things then I'll go." I said reasurring her. Kimber sighed then the link faded. I walked back out of my room and saw Auttumn sitting with Lulu on one of the beds, both had a confused look on their face. "Oh troll, I never caught your name, care to tell me it young lady?" I asked charmingly.

She blushed and replied, "Meh name's Lulu Spearrider. Now what's yar name elfy?"

I chuckled and responded, "Dark the dread mage." she nodded then I pulled about nine bars of titansteel, eighteen Protoss Alpha Shield Batteries, and three Protoss Alpha Shield Generators. Out of my demensional storage I pull out three enhanced psi crystals and pull the protoss machinary towards me. In a flash of light in place of the machines and psi crystals were large yellow orbs with six blue glowing rings. I was going to make a large tank but something fast was more appealing to me so I grabbed two more enhanced psi crystals, an Ifrit Shard, and a recovery grenade I invented, then used that on the titansteel and one of the ultima psi shield. The materials morphed into a missle-like projectile with blue and purple glowing rings around it. Lulu and Autumn were in awe from the flashes of light then the little parts I created in a flash.

"What are those?" Auttumn asked.

"These are extremely powerful barrier generators and this missle should be able to generate a barrier and heal the people inside. I used a second psi crystal on the missle to make a minor barrier to keep it from being damaged." I explained. The two were confused but nodded anyways. "Let's go test it!" I exclaimed heading out the door. The two followed me out of the city and I found a boar near the path munching on a small plant it found. Perfect. At blinding speeds I rushed past it, dagger outstretched, and the boar had a massive gash in its side. I ran a bit farther away from it and tossed the missle at the ground near the boar. Fire shot out of the back and it landed by its fet then a massive barrier shot over the area, I'd say about 50yd in diameter, and it was purple with a fantastic light display around the boar and its gash dissappeared in a flash then it got more muscular and feral looking. The crazed animal charged in my direction, definently faster than the other boars around here and attempted to impale me when it exited the barrier. I sighed then I casted a quick sleep spell on him and walked up to the barrier. Getting curious I casted _Stone III_ to see what would happen but instead of stone spikes impaling the missle it shot out at me and did some damage. I tried casting _Meteor _but the meteor literally bounced off of the barrier and hit me. I tried casting my wind spear at it but that reflected back at me. I tried stabbing it with my dagger but I was flung back about 50yd. Attacking the top had the same result. I casted Burrow and tried attacking it from below but it still shot me 50yd through the ground. I sighed and started to heal myself. Lulu and Auttumn were astonished from the beating I took from a barrier and the fact I was still alive. I looked down at my watch and it read 9:30, the barrier has been up for almost five minutes. At 9:32 the barrier was sucked into the misle and the rings on it were flickering then they light up ot a dull color. "Looks like it will be able to work again in an hour." I said observing the small contraction.

"What are you going to call it Dark?" Auttumn asked. I looked around the missle and noticed a faint blue glow that surrounded its form and I didn't feel the hard surface of metal.

"The Alpha Barrier," I said still exammining it.

"It works! how bout we have a lil celebration ya two?" Lulu asked lustfully while hugging us from behind, her breasts pressed into us.

I blushed a deep scarlet and stammered out while getting her off me, "U-u-um s-s-so-o-rry L-Lulu, I can't."

"Aw is da big bad inventor too sacred to have a lil fun with lil old meh and a busteh elfy?" she teased and grabbed Auttumn's breasts making her squeal in surprise. I gulped and saw the way Lulu was eyeing us like a bunch of meat.

Fenrir started to bark in my mind which startled me because he didn't ask for my assistance unless it was urgent. I sighed and handed the girls a black glowing orb and told them, "I am needed somewheres else right now, if you want to see me say my name to the orb and it will show you where I am." The two girls looked sad then they hugged me and said goodbye. I smiled and kissed them then I faded into a buch of pyreflies.


	4. CH4 Lycan and confusion: love?

**A/N: i don't own WoW or FFXI, i just own this fanfic, a few of the characters in WoW, and the noobs on WoW**

The pyreflies reformed my body somewhere in a dark forest. It looked like there wasn't any paths nearby and the canopy was too dense for flying. On the trees were many gashes made by claws, some blood, and occasionally a shred of cloth. The sounds of wolves was nearby along with panting and grass being crushed. Fenrir was barking directions to me as I ran through the forest. Soon I saw a wounded ghostly wolf running away from large black wolves. Fenrir started barking at me, ordering me to kill the assailants. I sighed and the wolves aged to dust in front of my eyes. The avatar king barked at me to follow the ghost wolf and heal it. This wolf was rather fast so I casted a quick Bind to hold it still. the "ghost" beast was stopped in its tracks and was immobile.

The wolf fell down, unconscious, and shifted into a dark gray were-wolf woman with a white underbelly and long silky black hair. I was astonished, I may have seen zombies in this dimension, but not lycanthropes! Now I understand why Fenrir wanted me to save her. I walked over to her and moved a strand of hair from her face. She was unique and beautiful to me. I noticed the cuts and bites on her and quickly casted a couple of cures on her. Using some water magic I cleaned her fur and it now had a shiny sheen to it. I picked her up and carrier her back to where I appeared. She was wearing a thin strip of leather for a top and a loincloth that was cut so her tail wasn't bothering it. A tent poofed into existence and a fire was burning nearby it. "**Pup let me out now! Wake up that lone wolf and cancel the illusion while you're at it!**" Fenrir barked. I sighed and summoned Fenrir, but I used only have the required mana so he is the size of a large bull. The purple and white four-eared wolf growled at me. I scoffed at Fenrir and canceled my illusion then I sent a small amount of thunder magic to the lycan waking her up instantly. "**You insolent maggot! You are supposed to use the correct amount of magic to summon me!**" Fenrir barked.

"Don't get your panties in a wad Fenrir, besides just do what you wish before I decide to dismiss you again." I replied bored. My nose twitched and I smelled something coming off of the lycan similar to a Mithra in its mating season and the princess when she was asleep, only this lycan had a more wolfish smell. Now I get it, that stupid mutt Fenrir was going to take advantage of the lycan. She looked fearful then Fenrir howled and she couldn't move.

"**And where are you going? You'll make a fine mate for the king of the avatars!**" Fenrir exclaimed stalking towards her with a predatory smirk. I sighed and three holy swords stabbed the ground around Fenrir. He growled in annoyance an looked at me with an outstretched hand.

"Sorry about Fenrir here, did we frighten you?" I asked innocently after I walked over to her. She looked at me in fear then when she saw the ears and tail her posture switched from a scared person to that of a predator. I chuckled darkly at the change in her behavior and I shifted into a tall male version of a mithra with long sharp claws and a sword. I turned towards Fenrir and he dissolved into a bunch of pyreflies.

"Did you save me?" she asked in a animalistic voice. I shifted into a human and nodded at her. She relaxed and the spell disappeared. "Do you have any meat I can eat?" she asked in a gentle voice. I tossed her a raw steak and placed a fish for me on the fire. She smiled then we ate in silence. I noticed she was steeling glances at me while we ate then I sniffed the air. Crap, Fenrir was making my pheromones pour out. I looked back at the lycan and I noticed she was on all fours slowly crawling towards me with a dazed look on her face and a sway in her hips. I fell back in surprise and backed up as far as I could then I ran into a tree. I was about to get up and run but she pounced on me and licked my lips. "You smell nice." She stated lustfully and licked my face. I was blushing like crazy, I was alone in the middle of a forest with a horny girl that was now all over me and between my legs. Her bushy tail was waving like mad and she kissed me. Her wolfish lips felt surprisingly like human lips then her tongue slipped into my mouth and lazily explored it. My eyes widened and I pulled her off of me. She looked hurt and I stood up, my back to her, and went into the forest.

"That was close, I hope she didn't notice." I muttered still blushing and used some water magic to give me a cold bath. When I finished I returned to the camp and saw that she was crying and howling. "Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned. She stopped crying when she saw me and ran up and started to squeeze the life out of me.

"I thought you left me here. Please don't scare me like that!" She demanded sniffling.

"May I have your name? Mine's Dark." I introduced.

"I'm Luna Shadowalker, the ghost worgen." She answered smiling.

"Its getting late, you take the sleeping bag and I'll take the hammock." I suggested. Luna nodded slightly and walked into the tent. I snapped my fingers then a hammock appeared between two trees. I popped a pill into my mouth then I laid down on the hammock using my jacket for a blanket. I was dead asleep and cold, Luna was awake from hearing my teeth constantly chatter. Growling in annoyance she got out of the sleeping bag and didn't bother putting her clothes on and instead went over to the hammock I was in and took the jacket away then laid down on top of me, the jacket now on her back. She was a bit shorter then me and she had her head on my chest and hugged my conently. After a few seconds my teeth stopped chattering and she fell asleep.

"Oh my god," I thought when I woke up. I slowly lifted my arm from her back and felt for my pants and sighed when I felt I was still wearing them. Then I noticed her state of undress and she started to stir.

"He he I'm ready for round two, yea that's it! give it to you're doggy girl! ah!" Luna muttered and slowly ground her hips. I yelled and she yelped then she slid off of the hammock. "Ow, what happened?" she asked groggily. I turned my back to her and used water magic to give me another cold bath without the water touching my clothes. "Uh oh, I didn't talk in my sleep again did I?" She asked innocently. I nodded a deep blush staining my ears and face. "I'm sorry, it's my mating season right now, you understand right Dark?" She asked.

"Yea, don't do that again please. Can you get dressed too?" I requested. She nodded and slowly strode her way to the tent with a sway in her hips. A few seconds later she walked back out of the tent with her loincloth and leather tube on. I was pulling some leather out of my dimensional storage along with some earth crystals, silk, thread, and some measuring tape. I beckoned her over and she obeyed with a smile on her face. "I'm going to make you some armor but I'll need some measurements." I stated and wrapped the tape around the base of her tail. She started panting slightly then stopped when I removed the tape and switched to measuring her height. She was surprised when I wrapped the tape around her bust and behind. Her wrists were average, so were her hands. She is slim with a light build. I remembered wolves generally relied on steal so I pulled a Garuda and Diablo Shard from my storage as well. I crafted her armor rather quickly and handed it to her along with her new underclothes. Her bra and panties were a ebony colored silk. Her armor was a pair of dark brown bracers with a green and black stone in each, small leg wrappings, leather shorts with a hole in the back for her tail, a sturdy face guard, fingerless gloves, and a black leather belt with a green gem in the buckle. "Go into the tent and change. I'll work on your weapons." I suggested then she ran into the tent. I chuckled and a few materials appeared in my hands. A long dagger was now at my feet along with a black short sword, and a bow with Saronite Razorheads surrounded in a black glow.

"Thank you Dark, how can I repay you?" Luna asked happily. Fenrir and Ifrit suggested several things but I just ignored them.

"You don't have to, you're my friend." I answered smiling. She smiled happily and have me a big hug. "Let's get going, there might be a town nearby." I suggested.

"There is one to the west I believe." She replied. A tornado touched down in front of us and demolished the canopy in the area. I loved being able to cast that spell instantly. Garuda phased into existence in front of me kneeling. "Garuda, take me and Luna to the town towards the west. True to her word there was a town that was in the center of four roads.

"That's Dark's minion." Kimber muttered and raced after Garuda. We landed just outside of the town near a couple of guards. The guards saw Luna and rushed at her.

"Die Scourge!" they shouted in union, swords drawn. My face became murderous and the two guards started to age rapidly before everyone's eyes then they turned to dust that faded in the wind. The other guards looked intimidated and drew their swords. The citizens started to form an angry mob, about twenty people or so.

"Dark!" Kimber shouted and grabbed me. She turned me around and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock and Luna's anger skyrocketed.

"Let's kill them all!" a random villager shouted. "Three against twenty, we will kill them!" another shouted. "Let's purify the town!" a woman shouted. I growled and Ifrit materialized behind me. The king of inferno marched up behind me and let out a threatening roar at the villagers. The guards stood at their positions but the villagers went mad, they were either running in fear or running towards us. I sent out a magic wave and the villagers fell to the ground asleep. Massive crystals fell to the ground around us and the rest of my avatars came to my aid. Ten magical beasts and three people versus seven guards. The guards sighed and put their weapons away. They returned to their posts and my avatars dissolved into thin air. I panted slightly, summoning them all at the same time is a massive drain on my mana, I'd say a fourth if you included the mana they drain to be around.

"What a nuisance, if you leave me and Luna alone I wont kill anyone else." I stated in a bored tone. I held up my hand then the two dead guards phased back into existence as living humans. I coughed lightly and drank a powerful mana potion. My mana reserves were now filled and I sighed. Luna and Kimber looked happy and Kimber let go of me. "Hey Kimber, what's up?" I asked kindly. Luna was glaring at Kimber, probebly thinking 'who is this bitch?' or something along those lines.

"Not much, I missed you Dark. Devillion won't talk to me these days." the elf replied.

I chuckled and said, "I was only gone for a few days." making Kimber grin.

"Dark let's go, this grape slut is annoying." Luna spat.

"Shut up you bitch, he's mine!" Kimber shot back. I was confused, why are they mad at each other and why are they trying to rip me in half?! The girls were having a gruesome tug-of-war with my arms as the rope. I sighed and casted a quick sleep on both of them and walked to the inn with them over my shoulders.

"One room with two beds please." I asked the inn keeper. She nodded and tossed me a key and I took them inside. I tried to lay them down on top one of the beds but in their sleep they grabbed me and pulled me down with them. I sighed and dissolved into a bunch of pyreflies then I reformed by the bed. The girls frowned slightly then they rolled and pulled each other close and smiled. I snapped my fingers then the armor they were wearing was now stacked in a pile on top the night stand. My eyes almost spilled out of my head rom the sight in front of me, Kimber wasn't wearing any undergarments and the girls were rubbing against each other in their sleep! I sighed and shifted back into my original form then lied down on the other bed for a nap.

I was woken up by two girly screams. The two girls were awake and pointing an accusing finger at each other then they started yelling at each other. I groaned an tossed a pillow at them, hitting them square in the face. "Can you two quit yelling? It's annoying." I whined rubbing my cat ears. The girls were still staring each other down so I drew a familiar runic circle on the wall and pumped magic into it. The door to my mog house appeared and I walked in, hoping to escape their loud yelling. My moogle was hovering in the center of the floor with a flier in hand. "What's this?" I asked.

"This, Master, is a flier that alerts us that the summer festival is coming, kupo. the citizens want the great Shadow Bards to make an appearance, kupo." answered the moogle.

"Again? I've done that every year for four years!" I whined. The floating magic pig was giggling and shrugged. I sighed and answered, "Fine I'll do it." and the moogle smiled. The Shadow Bards is a group I made using ninjutsu, bard spells, and clones. During the summer festival there was a dancer actress that put on a show and if you "helped" her defeat a "demon" by dancing in sync with her you get fireworks or a swim suit. That was the main event. In the middle of the festival I set up a small stage in Northern San-Doria and made money being the Shadow Bards. There was a drummer, two guitarists, the singer/main dancer, two back up dancers, and I would use magic for special effects. The band usually did metal or rock songs.

There was knocking on my door and I opened it revealing Kimber and Luna covered in scratches and bites. I blushed a deep red when I noticed they were naked. They looked at each other and noticed their state of undress and quickly threw on their armor. "Thanks" I said when my composure was back to normal. A purple light surrounded them for a second then they were completely healed. I tossed a raw steak to Luna and a salad bowl to Kimber. I started munching on a fried fish that came out of no where and the two girls looked confused but shrugged and began to eat their own food. "Hey Dark, what ARE you exactly?" Kimber asked me.

"I am a powerful spell caster. Most of the spell casters where I come from take a long time to cast spells and aren't nearly as inventive with it. As for my race you can say I'm a hybrid. At first my teleportation spells slowly lowered the amount of time it took for me to warp everyone somewhere so I started expirimenting and soon enough I was able to make my other spells cast faster and make new ones. Now I can copy spels and change my shape as well. Where I came from I usually kept my abilities secret to avoid the obnoxious bribes from the armies and organizations. Since I'm not native to this demension I can let loose without worrying about armies trying to recruit me." I explained. The girls looked astonished at my explanation and Luna started to grin pervertedly and stare off into space. My watch started blinking and a worried picture of Auttum's face appeared on the clock. "Well girls I have to go, put magic in these orbs if you need me." I said while tossing the said objects. The two caught the objects and I dissappeared in a flash of light.

"Dark where are you?" Auttumn whimpered. She was surrounded by ugly gnolls armed to the teeth and her pet was unconcious. A frozen ring of spikes errupted around her and impaled the offending creatures.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and saw me hovering above her with large violet wings. Auttumn smiled brightly but a large ball of shadow magic slammed into her abdomen. Hidding in a bush was a short, ugly, smelly, green goblin in a robe charging up another Shadow Bolt. I scowled at the sight of the monster then a large bolt of lightning peirced the sky, frying the little creature. A purple beam hit me and I was flung to its origin, who was kneeling with his sword in a stabbing position. Just before I got impaled by the offending weapon I let out a burst of magic which knocked the assailant down. He was clad in blue armor with glowing blue eyes and a great sword that was glowing an icy blue. I kicked his helmet off of the man and studied his odd features. He looked like a male night elf except he looked lifeless and cold. His hair was a sickly, oily, green mop, his cheeks have rotted and now display the inside of his mouth and a thin strand of rotting flesh held his jaw up. Auttumn started groaning so I turned my attention towards her. "Auttumn, are you okay" I asked concerned. She struggled to get up but tripped and fell again. My wings turned into a mass of feathers carried away by the light breeze as I ran to her side.

"Thank you, Dark," She answered sleepily. I layed her across my lap,craddling her head and smiled warmly at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content. A warm sliver was felt in my battle hardened heart as I brushed a stray hair from her face. She glowed purple for a second then she was completely healed and smiled gently in her sleep. I don't know what possesed me to lift her head slightly and give her a soft, light kiss. Her eyes started to flutter and she barely registered I kissed her. I gave out a shriek and teleported behind a tree. My mind was going a million miles a minute and my heart was beating like a jackhammer. Why did I do that?! Auttumn was in a whirlpool of emotions. She felt happiness, shy, love, shock, curiousity, and hopeful all in one. Auttumn had smelled like pumpkins and her full lips felt soft and smooth, like a silken pillow full of clouds. Our cheeks have burned to a rosy hue from embarassment. "Dark, did you...?" she asked timidly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Auttumn, I don't know what came over me." I answered.

"It's alright Dark, I kind of liked it to be honest." She answered.

"Hey Diablo, you owe me 10k," Ifrit said jokingly. The demon scowled and handed the fire king his money.

"You two placed a bet on the young master's emotions towards that mortal? Men these days." Shiva said dejectidly.

"Yea, and if you are conplaining bout us males don't you DARE try anything louder then what you and the hot head do, I can't get any sleep anymore." Diablo answered jokingly. Ifrit howled in laughter while Shiva kicked Diablo in his testackles repeatedly with an obvious blush on her face. Diablo was roaring in pain and agony from the unusual punishment.

"Oh we also betted on his feelings for those other mortal girls too." Ifrit gasped out, still laughing at Diablo. Garuda turned red with anger and started to beat the tar out of the two male avatars. Carbuncle was watching Dark with intense interest.

"Father, what did the master and the bitch do?" Carbuncle asked innocently.

"Son, she is not a canine, she is an elf. The young master kissed her, kissing is an act of love or disire." Fenrir answered. I scratched my head sheepishly and my pointed ears drooped a little.

"Sorry, I have to go." I told her. She said a quick goodbye and gave me a quick peck on my cheek just before I faded away.


	5. Ch5 Author's Notice: help me out!

**A/N: hello readers, due to being swamped with work & school I am running low on ideas for this story so I want to know what you readers think! my email is and if you are lucky I will add your ideas to the story (If you ask for lemons I will have my friend take care of it, but no yaoi) thank you for your time :)**


	6. CH6 The Hotsprings: part 1

**A/N: sorry for the long time for the update, well here's the next chapter. Thank you for sending me little to no messages on what I could do for my ****story -_- but for those who sent me messages go eat some cookies ^^**

Things were going great, the festival was a huge hit, and I'm managing to visit with the girls while I am training to become stronger. Today I'm going to round them all up. Last I heard of Devillion was he went to Northrend. I was in a clearing near a valley and next to me was an etrance to my mog house. I sat in a runic circle surrounded by the elemental crystals then I started to pour my mana into the circle and crystals causing them to glow and the sky to darken. The first to pop out was Kimber, then Auttumn, Luna, and last but not least Lulu. The four imediatly recognized the other faction and started to charge at eachother. Barriers shot up between them before any of their attacks could connect. "I summon you four here and I get greeted in a brawl?" I asked annoyed. I casted a quick spell so everyone could understand eachother then they each apologized.

"Who is She? Why are you friends with that alliance/horde scum?" the elves asked in unision pointing at eachother.

"Because no matter your race or faction you are a person." I replied. "And I had a real treat planned for everyone too, but I guess you four are not mature enough to go." I teased. I tried to hold in a snicker when they all got on their knees and begged me to take them. "Alright, alright, follow me." I instructed and walked in my mog house. "Oh how good are you at on-the-spot acting?" I asked.

"I'm great!" Auttumn answered

"Alright," replied Luna.

"Pretty good," Kimber answered.

"I suck at it," Lulu answered.

"Alright, now we will need diguises. I have a Human, two Mithra, and an Elvaan ricecakes." I stated holding them up. Auttumn and Kimber took the mithra cakes, Luna the human, and Lulu the elvaan. "Don't eat them quite yet, give me a minute." I stated and started channeling magic into the door then the smells of San D' Oria filled the room. "Eat the cakes girls, now a couple of my friends will get the wrong idea when they see me traveling with you so we are going to pull a little prank. I'll morph into a manthra and I'll need the two "mithras" acting like lusty little kittens. When you see the looks on their faces it'll make it all worth it. The place where we are going is the San D' Hotsprings." I told them. The girls nodded and ate their cakes. There was a puff of smoke then the girls were in their new forms, the mithras were tall with short lavender hair and silver markings, the elvaan was short with long braided red hair, and the human was short with a black pony tail. Auttumn was in a skin tight sin'dorie design suit, Kimber in a wild, skimpy outfit that showed her love for nature, Luna in black and white robes, and Lulu in ragged leather that was made to show off her large assets.

"Meow," Kimber said teasingly holding a hand out like a paw. I chuckled at her antics as the other looked eachother over.

"Let's go," I cheered opening the door and entering the busling city. People were running back and forth carrying various items and weapons, shouts for assistance, street auctioneers, and bazaarers everywhere. "Stay close to me and don't cause any scenes." I instructed, pushing through the crowd. Ten minutes later we reached our destination.

"Dark is that you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Hey Toyaa, its the one and only!" I replied with a smiled. She leapt from behind the desk and gave me a bear hug with my face smashed in her enormous bust.

"T-t-t-toyaa I can't breath!" I gasped out and telkeported out of her arms.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in a while." She replied.

"It's alright, how are the kids?" I asked.

"They are doing great!" she answered. "So you've finally grown a set huh? How many girls do you have?" She asked. I grinned then there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared I was in my manthra form with my hands around Auttumn and Kimber and my giant purple wizard hat attop my head.

"Just these four." I answered with a lecherous grin. Then two started purring, mewing, and grinding into me while letting out cute whines of "Master," and lewd offers.

"Damn," is all Toyaa could say as she watched the two. Then the other two turned the mithras head and started to french and rub them infront of us.

"Wow," is all I could say. "Alright ladies, that's enough." I stated changing into my original form. "How much is it for the mixxed baths?" I asked.

"500 gil per person, 200 gil per locker and towel, and 200 gil for showers." Toyaa answered and I gave her the 3.5 k then headed to the back.

"That was great acting girls! Good work!" I praised.

"Thank you Dark, and I'm pretty sure all of us are bi." Luna piped in. "And maybe we could make a few pups or have an all out orgy." She added with a growl.

"Yea right, as if anyone would want YOU to be the mother of their kids, go hump a dog!" Kimber snapped.

"Fuck you!" Luna shot back.

"Shuddup, ya both sound like lil kids fightin' ova' a toy!" Lulu yelled. I chuckled as we went into the locker rooms to change. When we got to the bath I heard a familiar voice. My blood ran cold. What was _he _doing here? To comfirm it was him I walked in the room with the girls.

"Hey Dark, how have you been?" He asked.


	7. Authors Notes: adoption?

**Authors notes:**

In all honesty I have lost interest and I don't expect to rewrite and finish this fanfic.

Basicly the plot is: Dark goes into Azeroth, meets new people, makes a clone, unites Horde and Alliance, destroy remaining Scourge, destroy the BL, kill DW, Dark gets the girls (not the human princess), Devillion is evil, drama w/ Auttum, Dark vs Clove & Devillion, Devillion dies, Clone wins & 'kills' Auttum, Lulu is sad & leaves Dark because of Auttumn's 'death', H & A fight again, Luna caught cheating, Kimber gets mad & leaves Dark because of Devillion's death, Auttumn is corrupted by clone, Dark goes home depressed, end.

Then a sequal.

If you are interested in adopting this fanfic send me a message


End file.
